pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Espyo
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Also, the glitches you mentioned are interesting, but they aren't really easily reproducible, so they don't really meet our criteria for glitch articles. :About your suggested screenshots of enemies - you realise the Smoky Progg has a non-reel one further down the page? ::The infobox probably shouldn't have the reel image though. Also, yeah, the ClamClamp really needs a better iamge. Voyage Log Not to make you feel uncomfortable, but I'd like you thank you for doing Olimar's voyage logs. I spent hours and days last winter doing data entry for the treasure and enemy notes, so I know how it feels. :Gee... Thanks. It really is a sort of complicated process, but nonetheless, fairly easy. What you searched yourself was probably some very hard work as well. As for the journal entries themselves, I really believe Nintendo made 60, seeing as the page currently has 53, and I strongly doubt that they made a number as weird as 53 for entries. I'll try to find them all as time passes by. SRB2EspyoT ::Not so much hard as tedious, but yeah. I think I know the ones you're missing, because I've gotten these entries before. They're listed as enemies: *Puffstool (I got the message before, but I can only remember his drawing of it, no descriptions) *Beady Long Legs (He points out that the center orb is the "sole weakpoint") *Burrowing Snagret (His drawing has an arrow that shows where you have to attack) *Armored Cannon Beetle (He talks about clogging up the airhole) *Wollwog ("There is a troublesome creature by the water...") *Candypop Bud (Talks about how it changes Pikmin colors.) *Goolix (The picture shows Pikmin staring at the Goolix with a question mark. This might be #60 and the last entry.) *Breadbug (this one's not a definite. But if it is, then this is #61...) Portal-Kombat :Thanks! I've been trying for ever to get those entries, but it's just very hard... I won't give up until I find all 60, though. I added the ones that were missing to my user page. Thanks again. SRB2EspyoT I think this is how I got entries for the enemies while playing Pikmin: *Do a little bit of damage *Take a little bit of damage *Maybe lose a couple Pikmin *Go to Sunset (Pretty much ensures that nothing else will happen that day to give you a different entry) This isn't 100% accurate, but it's probably the best way to get the entries. Good luck! (Note: I think that the Breadbug one IS REAL. The picture shows the Breadbug fighting over a pellet with a Pikmin.)Portal-Kombat ---- OK, I'm really gonna need some help if I am to complete the Voyage Log. *Burrowing Snagret: I tried **Getting hit by hit **Throw a Pikmin at it **Swarm it **Let some Pikmin get eaten **Swarmed it when it's head got stuck (maybe Olimar points out that it's head gets stuck at times). And still haven't got it! What else can I do? Any suggestions? *Candypop bud: Not much to do, but I tried: **Throwing 10 Pikmin of the same color, and plucking them **Throwing 10 Pikmin of different colors and plucking them **Throwing so many Pikmin, it wilted **Running around it pressing A''' :S No result... I really don't think there's any other thing I can do with it... Suggestions? *For the other enemies, I'm going to have to try repassing the game, and examining them before I kill them (Beady Long Legs, Puffstool, Breadbug). SRB2EspyoT Olimar's Monologues You probably already know this, but if Olimar takes enough damage so that he almost dies you'll get a monologue. Interestingly enough this stops you from dying from an attack that would have normally killed you! Portal-Kombat :Yeah, I knew. Just today I was getting hurt by a fire geyser, and died >_> I then remembered that there is this monologue... I tried later to recall it, but I was to busy trying to complete in 10 days, so I can copy the file to another slot, and on that slot, spend the rest of the 20 days always examining an enemy to see if I can get it's voyage log entry. SRB2EspyoT ::Fire's really deadly stuff in Pikmin 1. You're trying to beat it in 10 days? My record's 12. Anyways don't kill the enemy you're examining. Otherwise you probably won't get the notes. (Just my guess.) Portal-Kombat Want me to make you a great sig?Peanut64 :!Cough!advertising! Huh? Oh. Hmm... That's OK. I don't really pay much attention to the sig anyway. SRB2EspyoT Strange pikmin sounds Okay, i had a weird event like yours. it was like: *I started the game, the pikmin went "little" *I started The game, the pikmin went "hmmm" *I started the game, a weird noise came. i think it's an emperor bulblax. '''And i say: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT SOUND!? :Yep, pretty darn strange... As far as I remember, it happened to me 4 times, and all of them where "Whoooooa!" {EspyoT} Indeed. many times. (A Joke on "Indeed, many flab." a said by prezintenden) Holy Pikmin! :Actually it was Green on my talk page. A WET FLAG IS AN UNHAPPY FLAG!!! Whoops... A Clean Anti-Dioxin Filter is a Happy Anti-Dioxin Filter. ''Pikmin X Episode 3: Yellow is located! The Whimsical Radar Is Found!'' Nintendo Intro I also heard the "Whooooo" once instead of the classical "Pikmin" in the beginning of the game. I should be random, and with a very low probability of hearing other sounds. Just like in Double Dash the Lakitu was holding different objects. [[User:Snakeboss14| Snake]] [[User talk:Snakeboss14| boss14]] 23:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Great Job! Those radar pattern pictures are great! :I've been trying to get them forever, but Dolphin (the emulator) was too heavy on my computer. And also, just wait a few minutes and I'm going to come up with an epic map for all areas! {EspyoT} 17:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Move Are you staying here? Pikipedia is fully moved. :I'm on the other one. However, I'm keeping an eye on this wiki around once every day. Occasionally, people STILL edit on this one, and they add good information. I'll be in charge of porting that info to the new one. {EspyoT} 22:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I'll edit the notice later today so it includes a link to the same page at the new wiki, to make it easier for first-time editors to move there.